Mario and Spyro: Love Sensation (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Mario and Spyro: Love Sensation written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Sweet Sensation". Plot (Back at Princess Peach's castle, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, Toadsworth, Toadette and all the Toads are eating breakfast together with a lot of bagels, waffles, pancakes, french toast and more) *Mario: Mama mia, this bagel stuffed with cream cheese taste good. *Luigi: I love waffles! *Toadsworth: This is a pretty good breakfast. All you can eat without asking. *Toadette: Well nobody asked to eat tuna for breakfast. Or a avocado. *Mario: You're never too old to eat a bagel. *Luigi: Just like eating a donut. *Peach: You guys really did a good job on preparing breakfast. *Toadsworth: That's all the hard work we could ever done. *Mario: Good looking meal of the day. *Luigi: Best bagel ever! *Mario: So does this french toast. *Toadette: Does anyone want a drink of orange juice? *Mario: Meh, i only had a cup of milk for the morning. *Luigi: All i had is apple juice. *Mario: That's enough breakfast for today. We got some things to do for now. *Toadsworth: Thanks for stopping by Mario Brothers. I hope you really like our breakfast. *Mario: Best of the best. *Luigi: We're going to check on Yoshi at the island. *Peach: Hope you have a good day. *Mario: We'll better off going to see everyone on how their doing. *Luigi: Mind as well Toads clean up the whole table? *Toadette: Oh yes, we will. *Toad: Gotta clean up the table. *Peach: Now you're making me do all of this clean up work after eating with you guys. *Luigi: Do your thing while we're off to Yoshi's Island. *Toadbert: Another day on cleaning a stack of breakfast, by boogity. (At the warp pipe area) *Mario: So brother, what do we have in hand? *Luigi: All the warp pipes should be working. *Mario: They do work. Look like we found the warp pipe to Yoshi's Island. Let's a go. *Luigi: Okie dokie! *jump in the warp pipe* *Mario: *jump in the warp pipe* (At Yoshi's Island, Yoshi and Boshi are racing together in the jungle while Birdo watches them from running) *Yoshi: First place coming up! *Boshi: Dude, that's my place! *Yoshi: On your left. *Boshi: No one can beat my race time. *Yoshi: Not so fast. *Boshi: Til the end of the line! *Yoshi: This is my place now! *Boshi: It can't be. *Yoshi: *race to the finish line* First place! *Boshi: Dang it. Not second place again. *Yoshi: I won once again. *Birdo: *jump on the spot to see Yoshi and Boshi* You guys did great! *Boshi: Not for me. *Yoshi: I beat your race time. *Boshi: Thanks a lot. *Birdo: What do you have to say? *Boshi: Good game Yoshi. *Yoshi: Great game i say. *Boshi: I feel like a classic man. *Birdo: Does anyone want cherries on their cookies? *Yoshi: Nah, i want it with chocolate. *Boshi: I can eat all of them in seconds. *Birdo: You're crazy. *Boshi: Who's crazy? The bus driver? *Birdo: We don't even have vehicles. *Boshi: No one rides a vehicle on the island. (Far away, Mario and Luigi arrive at the beach of island from a warp pipe) *Mario: *jump off the warp pipe* Ah. *Luigi: *jump off the warp pipe* The sun feel neat. *Mario: Where could Yoshi be? *Luigi: I know. We been to the island like many times. Follow me. (Yoshi, Birdo and Boshi went home to bake some cookies in the oven) *Birdo: I made these just for you. *Boshi: Raisin cookies? *Yoshi: They look like dried up grapes. *Birdo: Come on, they're not that bad. I made them just for you. *Boshi: I'm not eating that. *Yoshi: I want sugar cookies. *Birdo: You ate too much sugar cookies like every day and they're not good for you. I made the healthy ones just to get your body going in fit. *Boshi: Like playing Wii Fit? *Birdo: More like it. *Yoshi: You need to get healthy and be in fit like your fitness trainer was. *Boshi: What does it matter? *Birdo: It's nothing than your daily routine. You gotta get on the basis of work. *Boshi: Oh my gosh. (Mario and Luigi found Yoshi's house as they knock on the door together) *Mario: Hey. *Luigi: One knock at a time. *Yoshi: *open the door* Whoa, it's Mario and Luigi. *Mario: Hello. *Luigi: We have a very nice visit for you. *Yoshi: Welcome back, please come in. *Luigi: You have cookies on the table? Sweet. *Birdo: They're raisins. *Luigi: Raisins? On top of the cookies? Nah, we already had breakfast. *Birdo: Anyone? Mario? *Mario: *eat the raisin cookies* Yummy. *Birdo: Mario try the cookies and they aren't that bad. *Mario: So good, it's tasty. *Birdo: Try them out. *Yoshi: Oh well, this is it. I'll never see the light of the day on the life of food. *eat the raisin cookies* *Boshi: *eat all of them* Chewy. *Yoshi: I guess i'm wrong. *Birdo: Now you liked them. *Yoshi: Yeah, i guess you win Birdo. *Birdo: Good for you guys. You all love the new change i made to the cookies. *Mario: This rocks. *Luigi: Healthy. *Boshi: You're pretty good at this. *Luigi: I wish we can eat more. *Boshi: But i ate them all. *Mario: You ate all the cookies? How come? *Luigi: They're not on the tray. *Boshi: Pretty healthy for a treat. *Mario: Next time, i'm cooking them. *Luigi: Me too. *Yoshi: I wouldn't have been a better chef if i were you. *Birdo: You ask me. *Boshi: One of a kind. (Back at the gnorc resistance's cave, depth to the underground is a dungeon where the dead skeleton gnorcs are lying on the ground. Red and Gnasty Gnorc walk into the dungeon to check on the prison cells.) *Gnasty Gnorc: That's a prison room. *Red: It's a dungeon. One of the gnorcs who betrayed me will fall into their deaths in the deep of the cave. *Gnasty Gnorc: I hope i am not one of them. *Red: Of course not. There is still a secret room to go. The dungeon has a secret door beneath it. *Gnasty Gnorc: Oh boy, let's open it. *Red: Right on time. *open the door* *Gnasty Gnorc: What leads from here. (The secret room is revealed to be a watcher room with a lot of screens, showing pictures of worlds around the omniverse) *Gnasty Gnorc: Whoa. *Red: This is the Watcher Room. Around this multiverse, i spy on what is going on within the Dragon Realms. *Gnasty Gnorc: Wait, what is this? *Red: That must be the Mushroom Kingdom. You got any idea what to plan on destroying the worlds? MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario and Spyro: Love Sensation (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff